Lightfoot
“''Hey! You stay away you stinking fur ball, or me smash you good!” :—LightFoot The '''LightFoots' are a secretive and reclusive Tribe of dinosaurs who live on the Planet Sauria. They dwell in a large open water swamp between ThornTail Hollow and Cape Claw called LightFoot Village. Contents https://starfox.fandom.com/wiki/LightFoot# hide#Appearance ##Instruction Booklet Description ##P.D.A Scanner Information #Personality and Nature ##Society and Culture #History ##Plight of Sauria ##Aparoid Invasion #Notable LightFoots #Gallery #Trivia #References 'Appearance'Edit The LightFoot Tribe appear visually nonthreatening, being a smallish bipedal dinosaur. Their limbs are thin and wiry, and they look more built for flight rather than for combat. Only their angular aggressive heads give them a frightening image. They have a mottled light tan skin as well. The LightFoot appear to be based off of the Ornitholestes, meaning "bird robber", except the Chief who has a frill on his head, making him resemble the Jurassic Park version of Dilophosaurus. ''Instruction Booklet DescriptionEdit :“''A spiritual and reclusive Tribe, the LightFoot are seldom seen. The appearance of SharpClaw in the area has only served to heighten their natural suspicion, as Fox will find out for himself.” :—Instruction Booklet P.D.A Scanner InformationEdit LIGHTFOOT -''' Jewel crazed dinosaurs!'' 'Personality and Nature'Edit The LightFoots are naturally suspicious of the other dinosaur tribes, including their technical rulers, the EarthWalkers. This suspicion turned them into a war capable Tribe, who were prepared to fight any who attacked them, though this tendency did not extend to the SharpClaw Tribe who they tended to run from. '''''Society and CultureEdit The LightFoots seldom interact with other Tribes, preferring to keep to themselves. They've built a large stone fortress and gate with an intricate lock around their portion of the swamp to keep themselves separated from the rest of the world. However, they do not appreciate crimes against them. If and when they did venture out into the outside world; perpetrators of such crimes are captured and taken to the vast sacrificial mound in the center of the LightFoot Village where they would be tortured to death by being stabbed repeatedly by a circle of guards with spears. They are also seen to be more savage than other Tribes, as most carry spears and are even willing to use their own young as bait. They also can get abusive towards others and some of the larger LightFoots punch their own tribe members as a show of strength. LightFoots are ruled by a chief and have strict laws which they also enforce onto others not from their own tribe, such as taking tests just to be accepted and also severe punishment for crimes such as stealing. 'History'Edit ''Plight of SauriaEdit During the Plight of Sauria, the planet was falling apart piece by piece. But the LightFoots seemed mostly unaware of this fact; going about their business as normal. One of the LightFoots traveled to Cape Claw where he either found or stole a Fire Gem. He was soon accosted however, by a group of SharpClaws, who accused him of stealing their treasure. He was rescued, however, by Fox McCloud who fought off the SharpClaws and saved him. The response he gave Fox, however, was less than grateful, saying: "''You stay away you stinking furball, or me smash you good!" Fox is taken aback, pointing out that he had saved him, but the LightFoot claimed that he trusted no one and that the SharpClaws were "stinking liars". However at that moment, a cannon fired at the two, and the LightFoot tossed the FireGem at Fox and ran away. However he told the Chief LightFoot that Fox had stolen the treasure. Thus the angered Chief decided to punish Fox. As Fox passed near their village they used one of their young to lower Fox's guard then dropped on him out of trees. They intended to torture him to death by their usual sacrificial ways. But Fox teamed up with a grateful CloudRunner whose tribe he'd just saved and was able to escape. The Chief LightFoot was impressed with Fox, and offered to show him the entrance to a Krazoa Shrine if he could complete two LightFoot tests. The first LightFoot test is a race to beat the fastest time to activate 4 totem poles around the Village. Followed by the second test, the test of strength against the strongest LightFoot in the village; MuscleFoot. When Fox passes both of the tests, The Chief LightFoot names him an honorary member of the tribe and allowed him to enter the chamber under their village, where the Krazoa Shrine lies hidden. ''Aparoid Invasion''Edit During the Aparoid Invasion, the Aparoids attacked Sauria. Many of the Dinosaur Tribes were attacked, with many Dinosaurs being slaughtered. The Lightfoot Tribe was one of the attacked Tribes. It seemed that the survivors got away in the caves﻿, and waited while Team Star Fox wiped out the remaining Aparoids. They would eventually get out. Category:Dinosaur Category:Tribe Category:Creatures Category:Sauria Category:Celtonion